Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 2
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: What happens when the HyperForce gets a destress call from Carbon? What happens when Melodie and Antauri fight? And what happens to Gizmo, Seala, Gibson and Otto? And what is the relationship between Elella and Sprx? Read-find out. Read first story first!
1. The Hope of Explanation

**Chapter One**

**Hope of Explanation **

It was a sunny day on the planet Shuggazoom, where the HyperForce was enjoying a day off.

"I'm goin' get ya!" Sprx shouted.

"Oh no you're not, Sprx-y!" Nova shouted back teasing.

"Don't…call me that."

Sprx and Nova were playing a video game while everybody else watched and/or cheered. That was, until the screen changed. There was a live feed of a distress call. Chiro pushed a few buttons and up on the screen was Carbon, his a-minute-younger sister.

"Chiro, help! My team-! Help! AAHH!" And the signal went dead.

"Monkey Team, to your posts!" Chiro shouted.

Then the HyperForce flew the Super Robot up into the atmosphere. When they got up there they saw a ship that looked like the Super Robot but with the letter 'M' all over it. When they close enough they used their rocket packs to fly the rest of the way. And as they entered the MegaForce's robot it was dark and silent. The place was trashed.

"There was defiantly a fight in here." Chiro said. He looked around, searching for survivors. "Team, split up and search for survivors." Chiro demanded.

They nodded and split up around the room. Searching for clues, and survivors.

"Chiro!" Nova called.

Everyone ran over and behind some boxes was Carbon. She didn't move, and she was covered in scratches and her clothes were ripped.

"Gibson, is she…" Chiro asked trailing off.

"Barely. If we don't get her to sick bay quickly then I don't think she'll make it."

"Okay team. You heard Gibson. Let's get her outta here." Chiro said.

'Clank!' Some boxes and metal pieces fell over. A piece of something familiar stuck out from behind the wreck. Gibson, Chiro, and Nova walked over, very caution-like, and saw that Melodie was there, knocked out just like Carbon.

"Melodie! Is she okay?" Nova asked.

"Yes, but not any better than Carbon." Gibson answered.

The HyperForce picked up Carbon and Melodie and brought them back to the Super Robot. After fixing Carbon and Melodie, Gibson decided to let them rest. He came out of the sick bay and sat down with the rest of the team. They didn't say anything. Chiro was the only one not sitting, but standing, no, pacing. Chiro was pacing across the floor over and over again. It was the next day when Chiro came to check up on the two. He sat down in a chair next to Carbon.

"Hey Carbon. How's it going?" He asked as if she was awake and well. "Alright dumb question. Listen I just wanted to let you know, I'm there for you, no matter what. And I can't do that if you're not there for me to be there for you. Please, be okay. I don't want to lose you." He finished talking and started to leave, when he heard something.

"Uh…Chiro?"

He turned around and Carbon was waking up. Chiro ran back over and kneed down to her level.

"Carbon? Carbon, you're awake."

"Chiro? It's good to see you again. Where's my team?"

"Melodie was the only one we could find. I'm sorry."

"No, that's good. Melodie and I are the only two that needed saving."

"What? What do you mean? Your team-"

"Are in trouble." Carbon started to sit up.

"Hey careful."

"I'm fine. Where is your team?"

"Still a sleep. I couldn't sleep. Too worried about you."

"Nice. But I need to talk to you and your team about the situation."

"Alright. I'll go wake them up and you get ready."

So then Chiro ran out of the room and up the tubes. As soon as Chiro disappeared from Carbon's sights she stood up and walked over to Melodie.

"Melodie, please wake up. I don't want to do this alone." Carbon said.

An hour later, the HyperForce was awake and sitting in their chairs so they could listen to Carbon's situation report, but Carbon was still in the sick bay.

"Carbon? Come on. We're waiting." Chiro said as he walked into the room.

"I can't do this Chiro."

"What? You can't do what?"

"I can't get in front of everyone and tell them everything. I'm to scared."

Chiro grabbed Carbon by the arms.

"It's alright. We'll listen, and we'll be there for you. You'll be great. I know it."

"Really?" Chiro just nodded. "Well, alright."

Then Carbon and Chiro walked out of sick bay and Chiro sat down in his chair.

**Me: I know, I know. I left you hanging on what's going to happen with Carbon, but just read the next chapter when I post it. And please review on what you think of the first chapter. Updating as soon as possible. Thanks. **


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter Two**

**What Happened?**

About an hour later everyone was awake and sitting in their chairs but Carbon was gone from the command room and the sick bay. So, Chiro decided to check the top of the Super Robot. And when he got up there Chiro saw a girl with purple hair, down, a pair of navy blue jeans, a grey tank-top, and a dark purple and black stripped sweater with blue and white sneakers.

"Hey. Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, it's only you Chiro."

"Carbon? Is that you?"

"Yeah. This is the first time in years that I haven't been in my MegaForce uniform. Actually, ever since I got the MegaForce badge I haven't been in these old things."

"You look good. Come on. Everyone's waiting."

"Oh right. Sorry, sorry. I should've told you I was going to see the sun rise. Let's go."

"Alright."

Chiro and Carbon left the top of the robot and back to the command room.

"Found her." Chiro said.

Everyone looked at the two, but they couldn't tell who the girl was.

"Uh…Chiro…you didn't find Carbon, you found someone else." Nova said.

"Seriously Nova? You can't even tell who I am?" Carbon said.

"Carbon? Is that you?" Otto asked.

"Whoa kiddette."

"Wow. Sorry, I didn't even noticed that was you." Nova apologized.

"That's alright. You guys have only seen me in my MegaForce uniform…Speaking of the MegaForce, any word from them?"

"I'm afraid not." Gibson answered.

"And Melodie?"

"Melodie is just fine." a fimilar voice answered.

"AH! MOM! You're alright!" Carbon said as she ran over and hugged Melodie.

"I'm glad to see you are alright too Carbon. Now…um…could you let go? I'm still in pain from what happened."

Carbon let go.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you are alright."

"The same to you." Melodie looked around the room and landed her eyes on Antauri. Her heart started racing and she started blushing.

Antauri was the same. Carbon stared at Melodie then Antauri. She was confused then she smiled and giggled.

"Antauri and Melodie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carbon shouted.

"Carbon! That was very immature of you."

"Oh, I'm always little Miss. Stiff-A-Wits. I wanted to say something different like, Melodie and Antauri sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"That's it. You know what I do now don't you?"

"Oh no. Not that!"

"Oh yes."

Then Melodie and Carbon started running around the room while the HyperForce just stood there watching. Then after a few times around the room Carbon banged into Chiro.

"Oops, sorry Chiro."

"It's okay. Why are you running?"

"Because Melodie will tickle me for five minutes if I don't. AH!"

Melodie, then, tackled Carbon and started tickling her.

"I got you. I got you."

"AH! Melodie! I can't breathe! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it!"

"Alright I'll stop…but only if you say the word."

"Never!"

"Ok then I won't stop."

"Ha-ha! Alright, alright! Uncle! Uncle!"

"What uncle?"

"Just stop. You're embarrassing us both!"

"Just say it."

"Alright. Monkey Uncle!"

Then Melodie stopped.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

"A little, since I couldn't breathe. Sheesh mom."

Then they looked at the HyperForce.

"It's a thing we've been doing since Carbon was a little girl."

"Yeah, it's been our thing."

Then two hands were held out to them. It was Chiro and Antauri.

"Hey thanks. Now…um…that that's over, let's get back to work."

"What?" Melodie asked.

"Melodie, don't you remember? The team?" Carbon asked as she went back into MegaForce mode.

"Oh, right. Go ahead sweetheart."

"Alright, so…um…while we were flying toward Shuggazoom, to see you all, something struck us."

*Flashback*

"AH! Seala, Gizmo, stable those engines! Elella, fly this thing! Blaze, co-pilot her already! Melodie, help me out with these wires!"

_Everyone did as they were told but it wasn't enough. What happened after that was unforgettable. There was an explosion is the engine room from Skeleton Queen hitting us. Seala and Gizmo were blown out of the room and badly injured. Then they came in._

"Ah, look who is still alive Mandra. Our dear friends the MegaForce. Oh, wait, they aren't our friends. Attack."

"As you wish mistress. Queen Formless, attack!"

_So then the they attacked us._

*End Flashback*

"And the next thing I know I wake up here on your robot."

"So, Skeleton Queen took the others?" Chiro asked.

"Out of what I know, yes. Seala, Gizmo, Elella, Blaze and Jin have been taken."

"Wait a minute. Back up. Jin?" Chiro asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention my new friend?"

"Friend? More like boyfriend to me." Chiro teased.

"Alright, alright. Yes, we are going out, but that still means I have a boyfriend before you got a girlfriend."

"And that is where you are wrong sister."

"Say what now?"

"I have a girlfriend named Jinmay."

"No way. Nova, does he really?"

"Yup."

"Oh man. Dang it. Oh well, let's go save my team already."

"Okay, but we need a plan first."

"Oh right. So what's the plan?"


	3. Break Up With The Idiot

**Chapter Three**

**Break Up With the Idiot**

In the Queen's lair…

"Carbon and Melodie will never come for us." Gizmo said.

"Yes they will. You know that the kiddette would never live it down if she left us to die, especially to Skeleton Queen." Elella said.

"You cling to a memory. Those two are long gone and too far to save any of you." Mandra said, stepping from the shadows.

"You're wrong! Carbon _will_ be here!" a human boy with hot pink, almost red, hair shouted.

"Ah, Jin. You think Carbon can do anything don't you?" Mandra asked.

"That's because she can you ugly fur ball of evil."

"Well, let's see about that. Queen Formless, commence with them."

Then five hot pink Formless appeared and put their hands on either side of each of them.

"AAHH!" Everyone screamed.

Back in the Super Robot…

"AAHH!" Melodie and Carbon screamed.

"Carbon! What's wrong?" Chiro asked from the Torso Tank.

"My team Chiro. It's Mandra, she's doing something to them." Carbon answered kind of weakly.

"Alright, alright. We'll go faster. Hang tight."

"_Okay. Hold on team_." Carbon thought.

Then the Robot flew faster through space to a brown asteroid that looked like Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone.

"What is that?" Otto asked.

"That, Otto, is where our team is." Melodie answered.

"Whoa. That's the Queen's lair?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Melodie said.

"Let's stick with the plan you guys." Carbon said.

In the Skeleton Queen's lair…

"Are they set Mandra?" Skeleton Queen asked.

'CRASH!'

"No, it's impossible!" Mandra shouted.

"Nothing is impossible when it's us! You're done Mandra!" Carbon shouted.

"Nice line." Chiro commented.

"Thanks. Picked it up from you." Carbon said.

"Oh how sweet of you to come to the rescue, little girl." the evil voice in charge laughed.

"Where are they?" Carbon demanded to know.

"Who are you talking about-Oh yes, them."

"What have you done with my team?"

"Don't you mean my slaves?"

"They would never serve you!"

"Carbon."

Carbon looked at Chiro and nodded.

"You're right. They would never serve me, unless I controlled their minds! Come forth my new minions!"

Then five figures appeared from the shadows.

"NO!"

"Yes little girl. You're one nightmare has come true! Now there is nothing you can do to save them! My new minions, ATTACK!"

Then the five attacked their rescuers. Seala attacked Gibson. Gizmo attacked Otto. Elella attacked Sprx and Nova. And Blaze attacked Antauri and Melodie. Then the newest member of the team, Jin, attacked Carbon and Chiro.

"Chiro, this is Jin. Sorry you had to meet under these conditions, but I'm not sure we'll make it fighting him."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's…um…a robot boy. Watch out!"

Carbon shouted as she got Chiro out of the road of a missile from Jin's hand.

"HE'S A ROBOT!"

"He-he-he. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Just a-YES!" Chiro shouted back as they jumped out of the way of a few attempts of punches and kicks.

"Blaze, you need to stop this! It's me, Melodie!" While Melodie is trying to talk to him, Blaze has Antauri in a beam of fire.

"Melodie, make him stop! There's no use talking to him!" Antauri shouted.

"Yes there is!"

"How do you know!"

"It worked with you, didn't it? Why can't I try?"

"Alright! Just hurry!"

"Okay. Blaze, I demand you stop this right now!" Melodie shouted.

And Blaze did as she said and stopped attacking Antauri.

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

Then Blaze turned around and attacked Melodie.

"Nice job."

"Oh, be quiet! And help me already!"

Then Antauri used his ghost claws and knocked Blaze out.

"There now. Was that so hard?" Antauri teased. 'SMACK' Melodie smacked the back of Antauri's head. "OW! What was that for?"

"I didn't want to hurt him you-you-you-you…idiot! *gasp*"

"Melodie."

"Antauri, I-I-I-I don't know. I'm sorry."

Antauri didn't say a word. He only turned around.

"Fine then. I don't want to go out with someone who'll be an-an-an unintelligent, moronic, brain-dead, nincompoop, imbecile, dunder-head, doltish, lunk-head boy anyways!"

Antauri shot around with an angry expression on his face. (That's also when everyone else had been just standing there.)

"Oh, that's rich Melodie! If that's what you think I am then I think you're a-a-a-a brainless, block-head, simpleton, thick-headed dolt!"

Melodie was shocked at this.

"Is Antauri…arguing with some one on his side?" Nova asked Gibson in a whisper.

"I believe so. I thought I'd never see the day where Antauri got mad and argued with _anyone_." Gibson whispered back.

"Hey, hey. What's going on with you two?" Carbon asked.

"This _moron_ started it." Melodie answered.

"Oh, really now? I started it? You started it!"

Then they started over lapping their arguments.

"Enough you two!" Carbon said.

"You know what? I-I-I break up with you!" Melodie said.

"What? Melodie, no." Seala said running over.

"Too late Seala. It's done."

"She's right. We're through. Let's go." Antauri said.

"Antauri, we can't just leave them in space. We have to help them. It's our job." Chiro reminded.

"Fine. They can stay. But it _is_ only temporary."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Melodie said.

That's when everyone flew back to the Super Robot and they got the injured in the sick bay to fix up. Melodie and Antauri didn't speak to each other, they didn't even look at each other. When everyone was done helping the injured, Nova took the girl's, except Seala who was working on the injured with Gibson, to the training room to get some physical recovery. After a while it was just Melodie, alone. Then she stopped punching the bag and leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, knees to her chest. Antauri was in his room trying to calm down but he couldn't. He also slumped to the floor in the same position as Melodie.

**M: **_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say/His mind is somewhere far away/And I don't know how to get there/It's like…all he wants to do is chill out(_**A: **_She's so serious. She's always in a rush)/he makes me want to pull all my fur out (_**A: **_And interrupting)/Like he doesn't even care (_**A:**_ like she doesn't even care)_

**M:**_ You_

**A:**_ Me_

**M: **_We see face to face_

**Both: **_But we don't see eye to eye_

**M:**_ Like fire and rain (_**A: **_Like fire and rain)/You drive me insane (_**A: **_You drive me insane)_

**Both:**_ But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**M:**_ We're Venus and Mars (_**A:**_ We're Venus and Mars)/We're like different stars (_**A:**_ Like different stars)_

**Both:**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing/And I wouldn't change a thing_

**A:**_ She's always trying to save the day/Just wanna let my music play/She's all or nothing/But my feeling never change (_**M:**_ Why do you try to read my mind?)/I try to read her mind/(_**M: **_It's not good to psychoanalyze) She tries to pick a fight/To get attention/That's what all my friends say (_**M:**_ That's what all my friends say)_

**M:**_ You_

**A:**_ Me_

**M: **_We see face to face_

**Both: **_But we don't see eye to eye_

**M:**_ Like fire and rain (_**A: **_Like fire and rain)/You drive me insane (_**A: **_You drive me insane)_

**Both:**_ But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**M:**_ We're Venus and Mars (_**A:**_ We're Venus and Mars)/We're like different stars (_**A:**_ Like different stars)_

**Both:**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing/And I wouldn't change a thing_

**A:**_ When I'm yes, she's no_

**M:**_ When I hold on, he let's go_

**Both: **_We're perfectly imperfect/But I wouldn't change a thing_

**M:**_ Like fire and rain (_**A: **_Like fire and rain)/You drive me insane (_**A: **_You drive me insane)_

**Both:**_ But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**M:**_ We're Venus and Mars (_**A:**_ We're Venus and Mars)/We're like different stars (_**A:**_ Like different stars)_

**Both:**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing/And I wouldn't change a thing/But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**M:**_ We're Venus and Mars (_**A:**_ We're Venus and Mars)/We're like different stars (_**A:**_ Like different stars)_

**Both:**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing/And I wouldn't change a/Wouldn't change a thing_

When the song was over, the two of them went to sleep. Antauri slept in his bed while Melodie slept with Carbon in Chiro's room. Chiro ended up sleeping in Antauri's room on the floor, which he didn't mind in the sake of his sister. Gibson and Seala fell asleep working in the sick bay, Gizmo slept on the floor of Otto's room, Elella slept on the floor of Nova's room and Blaze slept on the floor of Sprx's room.

**Me: Hey guys. What up? Okay listen, I know you are going to kill me so…**

**Nova: I can't believe it! Melodie actually called Antauri a few names and Antauri here ARGUED with someone on his side! And they broke up!**

**Me: Yes, well, keep reading to see if they make up or break up permently.**


	4. Bad Boy In the Past?

**Chapter Four**

**Bad Boy In the Past?**

The next day, everyone woke up and met in the command room for orders, which were really chores for the day.

"Gizmo, Otto you two will instruct everyone else on what to do in order to get the…um…what's your robot called again Carbon?" Chiro asked.

"The MegaRobot." Carbon answered.

"Right. The MegaRobot. Got it?"

"Aye Aye Chief!" the two of them said in unison.

Gizmo just giggled at this, but then stopped at the realization that someone was missing. She looked around wondering.

"Uh…Gizmo, what the heck are you doing?" Elella asked her twirling sister.

"Looking for Melodie. I don't see her."

"That's because she's asleep." Blaze said.

"I'll get her." Nova volunteered.

And before anyone could protest, Nova was in her tube and went up a few levels to the bedroom level. Nova stepped out of her tube listening to the faint sounds coming from down the hall. Nova prepared herself for who ever, or whatever, could've attacked her from behind. But after a minute of no movement she listened again, it was sobbing. Sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Nova could hear a voice, but it was too quiet to hear who it was. Nova followed her ears to find out which room the sounds were coming from. After checking all but three Nova finally found the room, it was Chiro's room. Nova opened the door and inside was dark. If the door was closed, Nova probably wouldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Anyways, Nova stepped inside the dark room and turned on the lights so she could see where she was stepping. Nova kept listening to the sobbing. Finally, she came to a dark corner, behind Chiro's dresser, and sitting there was Melodie.

"Melodie?" Nova asked. Melodie was a little startled and looked at Nova. "Melodie, what happened?"

Melodie didn't answer, she only continued crying. Nova sat down next to Melodie and hugged her until Melodie stopped crying. She clutched her Ying pendent necklace she made back on Planet Zon. Melodie's wet face leaned on Nova's shoulder, and Melodie's eyes made it even more wet upon Nova's shoulder. After about five minutes, or so, Melodie lifted her head and looked at Nova.

"Thank you. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, but I guess you needed me." Melodie said.

"Yeah, but tell me what's up first. Or everyone's gonna keep bugging you until you tell." Nova said.

Melodie sighed, then she spoke, "It's Antauri. I broke up with him, as everyone knows, but I'm beginning to think it was a mistake."

"What? Wait, why did you two break up in the first place anyways?"

"Well, I guess it was kind of stupid, but I was trying not to use force on Blaze but then Antauri went and used his 'Claw Disrupter' on him. I told him not to, but then he didn't listen and I'm so-UGH! You know?"

"That's what this is all about? Melodie, sorry but, that is a stupid reason to break up."

"That wasn't it though. It was because we started with that but then it went all out of-UGH! I'm so confused Nova. I've known him since we met on Curaladul, in detention."

"Detention? What were you two doing in there?"

"I don't why he was but I was in there because I played a prank on one of the newer students."

"You? Play a prank? I'd like to see that."

Melodie smiled.

"He was different. Antauri was a bad boy but after a long period of training he changed and that's when I started liking him." Melodie blushed at this.

"Ooh, a detention meeting. Sounds romantic." Nova teased.

"Yeah. It's just-I don't know. There was something about him. After the training, he was softer, gentler, quieter. I don't know what happened to him but Antauri started acting like someone I actually liked."

"Whoa. Antauri, a bad-boy. I would pay any amount of money to see that. I've never seen Antauri like that."

"Well, believe it, he was."

*Flashback*

"Detention starts now! No talking, no walking around, no anything! You sit there and study your textbook notes for the next two hours!"

_I opened up my textbook and started reading when the door opened._

"Here is that missing student. I found him trying to sneak out of a window in the next tower."

"What happened with his plan?"

"He got stuck in the window."

"Well, take a seat and start on your studies."

_He sat down next to me and started reading. After the teacher left the room for a minute, Antauri started staring at me. I looked up at him and got an angry look._

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, just sit there."

"Excuse me?"

"You are so beautiful when you're mad."

"You are a single-minded jerk."

_I got up and sat on the opposite side of the room. After that though, Antauri changed and never spoke to me again._

*End Flashback*

"I guess that's why we fought. He started acting like that again."

"Come on. Let's go. They're going to need our help."

"What? Oh, right. Let's go.

Then the two of them ran off.


	5. So Close Together

**Chapter Five**

**So Close Together**

As everyone was getting ready to leave to fix up the MegaRobot, Melodie and Nova came down the tubes.

"Otto, I still need that-"

"ANTAURI! I need a word with you!" Nova shouted across the room.

Antauri turned around and saw how mad Nova was.

"I'll be right back. Keep working." He told Otto and then ran over to the two golden simians. "Yes Nova?"

Nova grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the tubes which brought the three of them to the training room. Nova pulled him out of the tubes and sat him down.

"Melodie, sit down next to him." Melodie did as told and Nova also sat down.

"Nova, what is this all about? And why is _she_ here?" Antauri asked sternly.

"This is about you two. So be quiet. Listen, I've known you for a long time Antauri, and I've never seen you act like this. So, what's going on?" Nova said starting off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean? You've never acted like a jerk to anyone until now. So, why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about."

Nova growled but then took a deep breathe.

"Alright, Mr. Secretive, I'll let you two sit here and talk while I go help the others with the MegaRobot. I'll come back to get you after we're done."

And with that Nova went up the tubes and locked them closed in the training room so no one could go in, and especially out.

"Well, we're stuck in here. So, why don't we talk?" Melodie started.

Antauri didn't speak. He didn't even look at Melodie. After a long silence Melodie started again.

"So I'll start…So, how you've been?" Melodie asked. Still no answer from the silver simian. "Um…I'm good…Are there any other questions you'd like ask me?" There was still no answer to her questions. "_Why won't he talk to me?_"

"_Why is she talking to me? Can't she see I'm mad at her? Doesn't she remember we broke up?_"

"Hey Antauri?" He didn't turn around. "Antauri, please turn around." He still did not turn around. "Oh, alright. Then just hear me out, please. I'm sorry, I was being foolish about the whole thing. I barely even remember why we were arguing in the first place." Still no attention. "Look, I take back everything I said to you. Please, forgive me."

Melodie started to cry when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes.

"I forgive you."

"You do?"

Antauri nodded. Then Melodie hugged Antauri, and he hugged back.

"But being foolish wasn't even the beginning of it." Melodie pushed away.

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't being foolish, you were being more of a single-minded dolt than anything."

"Excuse me? I was being a what? Well, if anyone is a single-minded dolt that'd be you."

After a while, Nova came back down and saw that Melodie and Antauri were arguing. She stopped them and then had them separate for the rest of the day.


	6. A Year Without Rain

**Chapter Six**

**A Year Without Rain**

"So how'd it go with the arguing couple?" Gizmo asked Nova.

"Not so well. Melodie said they so close but then something happened I guess. What are we going to do with them?" Nova answered.

"Hey what about this?" Gizmo said as she handed Nova a blue piece of paper.

"Talent Contest. Anyone can compete. Dance and sing to your own songs." Nova read. "Gizmo, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Don't you see. Melodie and Antauri can dance in the contest and who ever loses will have to say they're sorry! And then they're get back together! Oh, you're so a genius!"

"Why is Gizmo a genius?"

Nova turned around and saw Otto, Gibson, Seala, Sprx, Elella, and Blaze.

"Gizmo's a genius because of this!" Nova said waving the paper in everyone's faces.

"A talent contest?" Seala asked confused.

Nova explained to them her plan and everyone agreed. After a while, Nova called everyone to a meeting for her plan.

"Alright, listen you two knuckle-heads. Here's the deal. There's a talent contest in Shuggazoom City on Friday, and you two will enter and whoever wins between the two of you will accept the other's apology, that'd be the one who loses. Is it a deal?"

Antauri and Melodie looked at each other, then back at Nova.

"Deal." Both of them said.

For the rest of the week everyone on both teams practiced in private for the contest. Then on Tuesday, Gibson came into the command room looking for someone. Seala was talking to Elella and Gizmo when he caught her eye. She stood up from the chair and waved him over. As Gibson walked over to the small group he looked sort of nervous in a way.

"Hi, Gibson. How's it going?" Gizmo asked.

"Good. Thank you."

"Why don't you sit and talk for a while?" Seala suggested.

"Actually, I needed Gizmo for a second. I believe Otto needed you in the engine room. He said something about a oil leak."

"Oh okay. Um…where's the engine room?"

"This way. I'll take you there." Gibson said.

Then he grabbed her arm and ran as fast as his legs would go. Gizmo noticed that they were going the wrong way and pulled back on her arm, making Gibson fall back.

"Gibson, the engine room was back there. Where are you taking me?" Gizmo asked with a stern voice.

"Listen, I need help."

Gizmo was confused, she thought that Otto needed her.

"What? But what about-"

"I made that up so you would come with me."

"But why do you need help?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"And?"

"And…I wanted to dance with Seala in the contest so I could impress her with something other than my mind."

"Why didn't you just say so? Sure I'll help you Gibby. Come on."

Gizmo was now pulling Gibson into a room, the training room to be more exact. Gizmo got a stereo set up and turned on some music.

"Alright, ready?"

"Um…what are you teaching me exactly?"

"This is called the waltz. Just follow my lead."

So then Gizmo started to dance. After a minute they stopped.

"Hey, you're pretty good. But this time, keep your eyes on me, feel the music and let it take over, it's your guide. Alright, ready?"

Gibson nodded and they started again. After a few minutes the both of them stopped at the sound of two familiar voices.

"What are you two doing?" the voices yelled.

Gizmo and Gibson stopped at an insist and looked scared at the angry simians.

"Gibson, what are you doing?" Seala asked.

"I-I-I-I…" Gibson couldn't form words.

"Gizmo?" Otto asked.

He sounded mad and hurt.

"No, no. Otto, it's not like that. I was only-"

"I can't believe you."

"Otto. Don't be like that. Come on. I was only helping Gibson."

"It's true."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Seala asked.

"Seala, come on. You can't be mad, can you?" Gizmo asked.

"I never what to talk to either of you AGAIN!" Seala yelled.

Seala ran out the room crying, Otto followed, but he walked and didn't cry. He was hurt but he wasn't crying. Just before he disappeared into the dark hall, he stopped and turned around.

"I-I agree with Seala. I never want to talk to you two again."

The he turned back around and walked out.

"Otto." Gibson sounded shocked and hurt.

Gibson has never seen Otto so mad, or say that to anyone, especially Gibson. Otto was always goofing off and annoying Gibson but he guessed it was because they were so close in a friendship, or as Otto thought. And as the next rolled around, Seala couldn't help but feel bad about what she said the day before. It rang over and over in her head.

'_I never want to talk to either of you AGAIN!…again…again'_ This kept ringing in her head, and she went outside to clear her head. Seala walked around Shuggazoom watching all the couples walk past her. It was a hot day, it was sunny.

**S: **_oooooooouuhh/Can you feel me/When I think about you/With every breathe I take/Every minute/No matter what I do/My world is an empty place/Like I've been wonderin' the desert/For a thousand days/Don't know if it's a mirage/But I always see your face, baby/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it, I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/A day without you is like a year without rain/Ohhohoh, Wooaaahh woaahh/The stars are burning/I hear your voice in my mind/Can't you hear me calling/My heart is yearning/Like the ocean that's running dry/Catch me I'm falling/It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet/Won't you save me/There's gonna be a moon soon/When you get back to me/Ohhh baby/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it, I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/A day without you is like a year without rain/Ohhohoh, Wooaaahh woaahh/So let this drought come to an end/And make this desert flower again/I'm so glad you found me, stick around me baby, baby, baby oooo/It's a world of wonder with you in my life/So hurry baby, don't waste no more time/And I need you here/I can't explain/But a day without you/It's like a year without rain/Ohhhh/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it, I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/A day without you is like a year without rain/Ohhohoh, Wooaaahh woaahh/Ooohh, ooooooooouuhh_

Seala ran into the command room, looking for someone, and she finally found him.

"Otto! Come here, I need to talk you." Seala said so eagerly.

Gibson and Gizmo looked at them talking and felt like all this was their doing, but didn't say anything. After an hour, Gibson was in his lab when a female voice rang throughout the room.

"GIBSON!"

He turned toward the voice and jumped at the site of who it was.

"Seala? AAHH! Oof!" Gibson fell to the floor.

"Oh my. Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes I'm just fine. Wait a minute. You're talking…to me."

"Why yes. Look I thought about it and what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it. I guess I was just upset and confused."

"I see. A little over protective of your ex-boyfriend?"

"Ex? When did I ever say I'd break up with you?"

Then Seala kissed Gibson. After a minute, she pulled away.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me now, but what Otto and Gizmo?"

"I'm not mad her anymore. And Otto's relationship with Gizmo is already taken care of."

"How?"

"I talked to him and they're already made-up and back together themselves. But there are still two more questions to be answered."

"And that is?"

"One: Will you take me back?"

"Of course! I mean…of course I will."

"Glad to hear it. And two: How are we going to get Antauri and Melodie back together?"

"Let's see how Nova's plan goes first. Then we'll figure it out if it doesn't work."

"Alright…Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To practice. I want to enter the talent contest with you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just come on."


	7. Enter Jinmay

**Chapter Seven**

**Enter Jinmay**

It was a sunny day and Chiro, Carbon, and Jin were just sitting in his room talking and finally catching up on what's been going on.

"So, how did you two meet exactly?" Chiro asked.

"Well, it's like this." Carbon started.

*Flashback*

"_Alright, let's check down there for and fuel supplies."_

_So we brought down the MegaRobot to the ground and he showed up._

"_Alright, split up and search."_

"_Got it!"_

_Everyone ran off in separate directions and it was about an hour._

"_May I help you?"_

_I jumped at the voice and turned around quick. That's when I saw Jin._

"_Oh, um…we, my team and I, were just looking for a fuel supplies for our robot."_

"_Maybe I could be of help?"_

"_Um…sure."_

_*_End Flashback_*_

"And after that we decided to make him one of our team members."

"Okay. But listen, you ever hurt my sister in anyway, I'll turn you into scrap metal, got it?"

"Calm down Chiro. Look, you're not the only one who's threatened to turn me into scrap metal. Elella, and Melodie have as well."

"Yeah, and besides, if he does hurt me I've already called dibs on killing him first."

"I just don't want my sis getting hurt."

"Don't worry."

"Chiro, there's someone here to see you." Nova said over the communicator.

"Coming." Chiro got up and started walking out, when he stopped. "Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah. If it's your girlfriend I'd like to meet her."

"Alright, alright."

In the command room…

"Yeah I heard you had guests so I thought I'd come and meet them." a girl with pink hair explained.

That's when Carbon, Jin, and Chiro came down the orange tube.

"AAHH!" Carbon screamed and hugged, almost tackled, the pink haired girl.

"Carbon! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother. What you doing here?"

"Visiting my boyfriend. I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you since the truck stop accident. You look so neat without your uniform on."

"Hey thanks. Same to you."

"Jinmay?"

"Chiro! Wait a second, Carbon, is this that brother you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. Wait, this is your boyfriend? AH! No way!"

"No way yourself!"

"I can't believe you, of all people, are going out with my brother!"

"I can't believe it."

"AAHH!" the girls screamed in excitement.

"Carbon, please. Gibson and I are working on an-Jinmay? What are you doing here?"

"Seala, what up girl?"

"Nothing, but the sky."

"I love that you learned that."

"Jinmay!"

"Elella, Gizmo, Melodie, Blaze. Hey."

"Jinmay, how do you them again?" Chiro asked.

"Well, it's like this. On the way around the cosmos I stopped at a truck stop for supplies, when there was a robbery."

"You see, tin girl here-"

"Hey!"

"You know I'm only joking girl. Anyways, Jinmay here tried to stop the bad guys when one of them blasted her in the back."

"Yeah, if they weren't there to stop them, I probably would've been scrap metal. Carbon has a lot of potentional in being a hero and saving the day, just like you. I don't know why I didn't see you two being siblings before."

"Yeah, and all this happened right after we left Shuggazoom. Remember, when you saved us from Planet Zon?"

"I wish to forget." Antauri said.

"Same here." Melodie agreed.

"What's going on? I thought Melodie and Antauri were in love."

"Yeah, they're in the middle of a fight and broke up." Carbon whispered.

"What? That's horrible. How are we going to deal with this?"

"We're going to have them compete in a talent contest that's in a few days. It was Nova's idea." Chiro answered.

"Alright. But if it doesn't work?"

"Good question." Carbon and Chiro both answered.

**Me: I know it was short but next chapter will be the first part of the talent contest. Let's see what happens! By the way, if you re-read the summary, all of the questions have been completely answered except for one, "What happens when Melodie and Antauri fight?" That, my dear readers, is yet to be told. **


	8. Talent Contest pt1

**Chapter Eight**

**Talent Contest pt. 1**

It's the day of the contest. It's in one hour and everyone excited and nervous about the contest. Everyone was feeling this way except for one person, Antauri. Oh, yes, Antauri was not happy about what he had to do today.

"_What have I done? I've gotten myself into a mess and now I have to go up on stage and-_"

"Antauri? You ready?" his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice. He looked up and saw Nova.

Antauri stood up and walked over without saying a word.

"I'm ready." He answered sadly.

"You feeling alright?"

"No. My heart aches because I've done something terrible."

"What?"

"Nova, it's the fight with Melodie. It was all my fault and now I don't know what to do."

Nova thought for a moment.

"Got it!"

At the Talent Contest…

"ALRIGHT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS THE ANNUAL SHUGGAZOOM TALENT CONTEST! ARE YOU READY TO SEE SOME TALENT TONIGHT?" Some guy shouted up on stage.

The crowd cheered and shouted for the contest to start. Back stage, it was a little different.

"Oh, Gibson. I'm not feeling so good. Maybe we shouldn't do this." Seala said.

"We should, and we will."

"But that crowd is huge. I don't think I can."

"Seala, look at me. You _can _do this, and you will. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then, trust I'll be there every step of the way."

Seala smiled. "Thanks Gibson. You're the best."

"ALRIGHT! FIRST UP IS A COUPLE OF DANCERS! I'VE SEEN THEM PRACTICE BACK STAGE AND THEY'RE PRETTY GOOD! GIVE IT UP FOR SEALA AND GIBSON!"

"You ready?" Gibson asked.

"Yes."

They stepped out on stage. Gibson was wearing a blue shirt with a jean vest and faded navy blue jeans. As Seala wore a blue dress with purple dots on it. Some music started, it was slow and gentle. They each held a microphone. (By the way, if you look up the song on YouTube, these two are basically doing the same dance moves.)

**S: **_Suddenly/My choice is clear/I knew only when you and I were standing here_

**G:**_ And beautiful/Is all I see_

**Both: **_It's only you, I know it's true/It has to be_

The music got faster and got an up beat at this point.

**S: **_That money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it/You don't deserve it/True love doesn't cost a thing/And if you try to buy it/You can't return it/No, no, no, whoa/ Your friends doing all the same things/And my friends/Look at what you're wasting/Well, it doesn't matter if you change their minds_

**S:**_(Chorus) Suddenly I can see what I didn't before/And I don't care what they say anymore/Cause I'm falling, falling/I'm finally falling, falling_

**S:**_ I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings are nothing/So show me something/Cause love is all I need and all I ever wanted/And now I've got it/Eh, eh, eh, eh/My friends wonder what you're thinking/And your friends will/Probably think the same thing/It doesn't matter if we change their minds/(Go back to chorus)_

**S: **_If you can't find love when your in it/Just forget it/It would change your mind once you get it/Don't you get it?/Cause we did it/Yeah, we did it/Well we did it/(Repeat chorus 2x)/Finally falling, falling/I'm finally falling, falling_

Otto looked around the corner earlier to watch.

"Wow. They're good." He said.

"Who is?" Nova asked.

"Gibson and Seala."

"What? Let me see."

As the music came to a halt, after a moment, the lights flickered and turned back on. Now the two were wearing completely different outfits, Gibson still had his shirt but newer jeans on, and Seala had a purple dress with blue leggings. And some new music started, but this time, they didn't sing. (By the way: same as last song, but they don't do what that blonde idiot girl did to the guy.)

**Music:**_ She's (that girl)/I know it, she's (that girl)/I know it/Sometimes feels like/Everyone wants something from me/I don't understand/ I can only be person/That's me/Got game, got fame/Got everything in the world I need/(But the girl) I don't know her name/Cause I've only met her in my dreams/But I'm gonna find her cause she's/(Chorus) Just that girl/The one that's dancing through my mind/Just that girl/The girl that I've been tryna find/Just that girl/Her style is crazy, she's a dime/And it's almost like I can see her/She's just that girl/Something happens when you groove/Earth beneath you starts to move/It's so bad I'm looking at you (Cause you are that girl)/Crazy how you work that fame/You and me, we could change the game/What's your secret, what's your name (That girl)/Girl I mean, you're a star/When you move you're off the charts/You've already pulled my heart/That girl/Girl I mean, you're a star/You don't have to play the part/You can be just who you are/'Cause you're just that girl/The one that's dancing through my mind/Just that girl/The girl that I've been tryin to find/Just that girl/Her style is crazy she's a dime/And it's almost like I can see her/She's just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl/She know she's/Just that girl, that girl, baby/Just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl, that girl, baby/Just that girl/You're just that picture in my mind I see/It's just that I can't wait for the day we meet/Baby we'd be so fly/Bay just you and I/I wanna give you the world/'Cause you're just that girl/The one that's dancing through my mind/Just that girl/The girl that I've been tryin to find/Just that girl/Her style is crazy, she's a dime/And it's almost like I can see her/She's just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl/She know she's/Just that girl, that girl, baby/Just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl/She knows she's/Just that girl, that girl, baby/Just that girl/The one that's dancing through my mind/Just that girl/That girl that I've been tryin to find/Just that girl/Her style is crazy, she's a dime/And it's almost like I can see her/Almost like, almost like/She's just that girl/She's just that girl._

The music stopped and they turned to the audience to take a bow. After they were done they ran off stage.

"SEALA!" Nova hugged her friend as she came off stage. "You great! You both were. I can't believe it!"

"Thanks Nova. But you haven't seen it all yet." Seala said.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! IF YOU LIKED THAT THEN YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS! GIVE IT UP FOR THAT GIRL, SEALA!"

"Well, gotta go." And Seala ran out on stage wearing a light blue tank top, a light brown skirt, and brown boots. The guy handed her the microphone he was holding. "The song I'm going to sing, I made up for my boyfriend, Gibson. Hope you like it."

Then an upbeat country tune started. And Seala started tapping her foot to the beat.

**S: **_Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling/On all my little heartstrings/Got me all tied up in knots/Anytime I see your face/Oh, it brings out/It brings out the girl in me/Don't know just how ya did it/But ya got me real good/Hook, line and sinker/Like I knew you could/But you don't even notice/Boy I wish you would/I can't help myself/I can't help but smile/Every time I see your face/And we've never met/I bet you don't even know my name/Am I outta my mind/I think I might be goin' crazy/Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/How'd you get to be so close/When you're so far away/I think he might be close to prefect/Girls, you know what I mean/He's got a face straight out/Of a magazine/Gotta pinch myself/To prove he ain't a dream/Oh, oh, oh/I can't help myself/Let my secrets out/I can't help but smile/Every time I see your face/And we've never met/I bet you don't even know my name/Am I outta my mind/I think that I might be going crazy/Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/How'd you get to be so close/When you're so far away/I wish you were mine, all mine/Mine, all mine/I wish you were mine, all mine/I wish you were mine/I can't help but smile/Every time I see your face/And we've never met/I bet you don't know my name/Am I outta my mind/I think that I might be goin' crazy/Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break/How'd you get so close/When you're so far away/How'd you get to be so close/When you're so far away_

She bowed and ran off stage. Seala ran right into Gibson's arms.

"How'd you like that song?"

"I think it was beautiful."

**Me: I know, but there will be a second, and possibly third, part of the contest coming up. Posting ASAP, don't worry.**


	9. Talent Contest pt2

**Chapter Nine**

**Talent Contest pt.2**

Seala and Gibson had found a nice table near the stage to watch their friends perform and to see who won between Antauri and Melodie.

"WHOO! THAT WAS SOME GREAT STUFF RIGHT THERE FOLKS! ALRIGHT, NEXT UP! IS A PAIR OF GALS WHO ARE LIKE SISTERS! GIVE IT UP FOR NOVA AND ELELLA!"

Some music started up and it was slow and a little bit like a break up song. Nova was wearing a hot pink tank top and a white skirt. Elella wore a gold tank top with a white skirt.

**N: **_After all you put me through/You'd think I'd despise you_

**E:**_ But in the end I wanna thank you/'Cause you made me that much stronger_

**N&E:**_ Well, I thought I knew you/Thinking, that you were true/Guess I, I couldn't trust/Called your bluff, time is up/'Cause I've had enough/You were there by my side/Always down for the ride/But your joy ride just came down in flames/'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

Then the lights flickered on and off and then finally off, along with the music. Everyone was confused and worried about the two. This had happened for a moment until the lights flickered back on and new music started up. This time the music was an upbeat and kind of fast song.

**N:**_ Never thought I'd fall in love/Now I stand corrected_

**E:**_ Never thought I'd feel what I feel/Never been so affected_

**N&E:**_ Now I know what I know/But right now it seems so subjective/Oh, oh_

**E:**_ You surprised me, hypnotized me_

**N:**_ Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

**N&E:**_ BAM!/Took my heart then/BAM!/Oh you started to make my whole world just explore/BAM!/My life has changed/BAM!/Can't concentrate/BAM!/I was okay until we met that day then/BAM!/I am obsessed/BAM!/Can't get no rest/BAM!/Ever since we met I think I know what love is/BAM!_

**N:**_ I felt so secure with these walls around me_

**E: **_Boys would take me out but bring me back where they found me_

**N: **_And there's no harm, no foul/'Cause they got a chance to know me_

**E:**_ You surprised me, hypnotized me_

**N:**_ Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

**N&E:**_ BAM!/Took my heart then/BAM!/Oh you started to make my whole world just explore/BAM!/My life has changed/BAM!/Can't concentrate/BAM!/I was okay until we met that day then/BAM!/I am obsessed/BAM!/Can't get no rest/BAM!/Ever since we met I think I know what love is/BAM!_

**E:**_ And if I had to walk/A million miles/To find your smile/I would/You know I would babe_

**N:**_ And if you took a trip to Costa Rica/And told me I need ya/I would/You know I would babe_

**N&E:**_ BAM!/Took my heart then/BAM!/Oh you started to make my whole world just explore/BAM!/My life has changed/BAM!/Can't concentrate/BAM!/I was okay until we met that day then/BAM!/I am obsessed/BAM!/Can't get no rest/BAM!/Ever since we met I think I know what love is/BAM!_

**E:**_ You surprised me, hypnotized me_

**N:**_ Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

**N&E:**_ BAM!/Took my heart then/BAM!/Oh you started to make my whole world just explode/BAM!_

The music stopped in an insist and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke behind stage. Blaze and Sprx had watched them do their performance and were speechless, and almost JAW-less, because their jaws dropped down so far.

"WHOO-WHEE! GIRLS, COME BACK OUT HERE AND TAKE A BOW! THAT WAS SPECTACULAR!"

Then the two came from behind Sprx and Blaze and ran back on stage. Sprx and Blaze could only star in amazement as they just watched their gals perform and do the greatest performance seen in all their lives.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THEM FOLKS!" The crowd was at a roar with cheers and clapping. Even Seala and Gibson went crazy! "ALRIGHT! LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE IN STORE FOR THIS SHOW! GUYS?" Then the guy handed the microphone over to them.

Blaze and Sprx came running out. Blaze was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue jeans, and a jean vest (opened), Sprx was wearing a red button-up shirt (closed) with white jeans. They each were holding a microphone in their hands and wearing a pair of sunglasses. (In this song they dance around the stage.)

**B&S:**_ No, you can't see me/No you can't be me/Yeah, I'm on my game/That's right, I'm in my shades/See the camera's flashing/In the party and it's time for action/You're the main attraction/Hey, in my shades_

**S:**_ Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows/Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh/Looking fly in my fancy clothes/Yeah, they want to take my picture/Watch out those lights will get ya/And they're calling your name/That's when I put on my frames_

**B:**_ I tell them watch me now/Little Mama how you like me now/Get on the dance floor/We can work it out/And bring this whole place down/Better stand up, hands up/B-boy and my stance like yeah what/So get on the floor, show what you came here for_

**B&S:**_ No, you can't see me/No you can't be me/Yeah, I'm on my game/That's right, I'm in my shades/See the camera's flashing/In the party and it's time for action/You're the main attraction/Hey, in my shades_

This part they danced to the words and music.

"They are quite good, aren't they Gibson?" A voice said from behind.

Gibson turned and saw Nova and Elella, still in their outfits.

"Yes, they are." He answered.

The girls sat down and they all continued to watch the show.

**B&S:**_ No, you can't see me/No you can't be me/Yeah, I'm on my game/That's right, I'm in my shades/See the camera's flashing/In the party and it's time for action/You're the main attraction/Hey, in my shades(repeat)/Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The music stopped and the boys ran off stage and down to the tables.

"MAN! CAN THE PERFORMORS SHOW US SOME TALENT OR WHAT? ALRIGHT! NEXT IS A SPECIAL GIRL! SHE GOT THE PURPLE HAIR AND THE VOICE! GIVE IT UP FOR CARBON!" The host said.

Carbon came out holding a stool and guitar in her hands. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots (kind of like the ones Seala was wearing). She sat down and set the microphone up to the right height. She put her guitar strap around her and took the microphone off the stand.

"This song I made for my mom, Melodie. And the one after is for all my family and friends. Hope you like this song mom. Happy Birthday, by the way." She put the microphone back and started playing the guitar. Everyone back stage and the six in the audience listened and watched.

**C:**_ They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on Broadway/They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break/I wish you were here/Cuz sometimes I get lonely/Guess I'm not the only new girl in town/__**(Chorus)**__Momma I promise I'll be alright/I'll call to say I love you every night/I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life/You know all about this dream I gotta chase/I get a little closer everyday/Shuggazoom is not that far away/I'm not that far away__**(End Chorus)**__/There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town/I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down/I'm makin' my way/No one said that it'd be easy/Trust me, believe me/I'm where I belong/__**(Chorus)**__/We're miles apart/But in my heart/I keep you with me everywhere I go/__**(Chorus)**__/I'm not that far away/I'm not that far away_

The song ended and then Carbon stood up and threw her guitar and stool off stage. She spun around and had a different outfit on. It was a purple dress with black strips everywhere, and a pair of black flats. Then some new music came on and she just sang this time.

**C: **_I don't want to make a scene/I don't want to let you down/Try to do my own thing/And I'm starting to figure it out/That it's alright/Keep it together where ever we go/And it's alright, oh well, what ever/Everybody needs to know/__**(Chorus)**__You might be crazy/Have I told you lately that I love you?/You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly/And it's crazy that someone could change me/Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try/And you need to know that you're the reason why__**(End Chorus)**__/I don't even care when they say/You're a little bit off/Look at me in the eye, I say/I could never get enough/'Cause it's alright/Keep it together wherever we go/And it's alright, oh well, whatever/Everybody needs to know/__**(Chorus)**__/If it was raining, you would yell at the sun/Pick up the pieces when the damage is done/You say it's just another day in the shade/But look at what a mess we made/__**(Chorus 2x)**_

The song ended and she walked off stage and down to the tables.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! I BELIEVE THERE ARE JUST THREE MORE SINGERS AND DANCERS BEFORE THE TWO ARUGMENTERS COME OUT! BTW: IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THAT'S BE ANTAURI AND MELODIE! ALRIGHT NEXT UP IS THE ROBOT GIRL WITH THE RAD PINK HAIR! GIVE IT UP FOR JINMAY!" The crowd went crazy at the sound of the name.


	10. Talent Contest pt3

**Me: Okay, so I've decided not to have Otto and Gizmo sing, **_**yet**_**. They will later, but right now, they've been watching the show from back stage and at the tables.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Talent Contest pt.3**

"ALRIGHT NEXT UP IS THE ROBOT GIRL WITH THE RAD PINK HAIR! GIVE IT UP FOR JINMAY!" The crowd went crazy at the sound of the name.

Jinmay came out wearing a pink sequenced dress, light green leggings, pink knee high boots, green gloves, and a pink hat with a green band around it with a yellow heart on the band (you know how they have those flowers on the hats, it's like that except it's a heart not flowers). Some music started up, it was low and kind of sad.

**J: **_I feel a separation coming on/'Cause I know that you want to be moving on/I wish it would snow tonight/You pull me in avoid a fight/'Cause I feel/A separation coming on/Just to prove that there is nothing left to try/It's the truth/I'd rather we just walk tonight/You kiss me with those open eyes/It says so much/It's no surprise to you/But I've got something left to say/Don't surrender, surrender, surrender/Please remember, remember December/We were so in love back then/Now you're listenin' to what they say/Don't go that way/Remember, remember, December/Please remember/Don't surrender/You said you wouldn't let them change your mind/'Cause we're here together by your melting eyes/Our hearts are both on overdrive/Come with me let's run tonight don't let/These memories get left behind/Don't surrender, surrender, December/Please remember, remember, December/We were so in love back then/Now you're listenin' to what they say/Don't go that way/Remember, remember December/Please remember/I remember us together/We both promised that forever/We could do this/Fight the pressure/Please remember December/Don't surrender/Don't surrender, surrender, surrender/Please remember, remember, December/We were so in love back then/Now you're listenin' to what they say/Do what they say/Don't go that way/Remember, remember December/Please remember/Don't surrender_

After the music stopped and Jinmay took her bow, she ran off stage. And the host of the show came back on.

"WHOO! WAY TO GO JINMAY! AND NEXT WE GOT TWO BOYS! GIVE IT UP FOR JIN AND CHIRO!" The host ran off stage.

Chiro was wearing his regular clothes. Jin wore a red zipper up sweater with a black tank top underneath, black jeans, and red and black sneakers. Jin took the microphone while Chiro set up a pair of stools, another microphone, and a guitar.

"Alright, so this song is called 'Introducing Me'. Chiro and I will be singing this for Jinmay and Carbon. The reason for it is because us two and the two of them had a talk back stage and tell you the truth, the girls really _don't_ know anything about us. So, this is a song that we made up for the two of them. Hope you like it."

They both sat down on a stool and Jin played the guitar. It was a gentle tone and in the middle kind of speed.

**C&J: **_I'm good at wasting time/I think lyrics need to rhyme/And you're not asking/But I'd like to date you/I eat cheese/But only on pizza, please/And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla/Otherwise it smells like feet to me/And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail/And I love you when you say my name/If you wanna know/Here it go/Gonna tell you this/The part of me that'll show if we're close/Gonna let you see everything/But remember that you asked for it/I'll try to do my best to impress/But it's easier to let you take guess at the rest/But you wanna hear what lives in my brain/My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing/At times confusing, slightly amusing/Introducing me/Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, do (repeat)/La, la, la, da/La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, da/I never trust a dog to watch my food/And I like to use the word "dude"/As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective/And I've never really been into cars/I like really cool guitars and superheroes/And checks with lots of zeros on them/I love the sound of violins/And making someone smile/If you wanna know/Here it goes/Gonna tell you this/The part of me that'll show if we're close/Gonna let you see everything/But remember that you asked for it/I'll try to do my best to impress/But it's easier to let you take guess at the rest/But you wanna hear what lives in my brain/My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing/At times confusing, slightly amusing/Introducing me/Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to/So be careful when you ask next time/So if you wanna know/Here it goes/Gonna tell you this/The part of me that'll show if we're close/Gonna let you see everything/But remember that you asked for it/I'll try to do my best to impress/But it's easier to let you take guess at the rest/But you wanna hear what lives in my brain/My heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing/At times confusing, slightly amusing/Introducing me/Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, do (repeat)/Doo, doo, doo, doo/Introducing me_

Jin stopped playing his guitar and the two took the spare microphone, and stools off stage. Then the host came out.

"NEXT UP! IS THE SILVER SIMIAN! ANTAURI!"

Antauri came walking out with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red vest on.


	11. The Moment

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Moment**

"NEXT UP! IS THE SILVER SIMIAN! ANTAURI!" Antauri came walking out with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red vest on. The music was slow and sad.

**A: **_The day the door is closed/The echoes fill your soul/They won't say which way to go/Just trust your heart/To find what you're here for/Open another door/But I'm not sure anymore/It's just so hard_

The music got more intense and everyone was sitting down at the tables, except Melodie. Melodie started hearing the music and started watching Antauri.

**A:**_ The voices in my head/Tell me they know best/Got me on the edge/They're pushin', pushin'/They're pushing/I know they've got a plan/But the ball's in my hands/This time it's monkey-to-monkey/I'm droppin', fightin' inside the/Whole world's upside down/It's spinning faster/What do I do now without ya?/I don't know where to go/What's the right team?/I want my own thing/So bad I'm gonna scream/I can't chose, so confused/What's it all mean?/I want my own dream/So bad I'm gonna scream/I'm kicking down the walls/I gotta make them fall/Just break through them all/I'm pushing, crushing/I'm gonna fight to find myself/Me and no one else/Which way I get down/Searching, searching/Can't find a/Road that I should take/I should, tomorrow left us/It's like nothing works without you/I don't know where to go/What's the right team?/I want my own thing/So bad I'm gonna scream/I can't choose, so confused/What's it all mean?/I want my own dream/So bad I'm gonna scream/Yeah, the clock's running down/Hear the crowd, getting loud/I'm consumed by the sound/Is it hurt? Is it love?/Can the music ever be enough?/Gotta work it out, work it out/You can do it, you can do it/I don't know where to go/What's the right team?/I want my own thing/So bad I'm gonna scream/I can't choose, so confused/What's it all mean?/I want my own dream/So bad I'm gonna scream/I don't where to go/What's the right team?/I want my own thing/I want my own thing/I can't choose, so confused/What's it all mean?/I want my own dream/So bad I'm gonna scream, oh, AAHH!_

The music stopped and Antauri held his head while he fell to the ground of the stage. Both teams, even Melodie, was speechless, except for Nova who told him to sing that song and helped him practice it. Melodie couldn't believe the song he done and why, while the rest couldn't believe the kind of song he chose to do since they didn't know Antauri could sing or feel the way he was.

"AH-MAZEING ANTAURI!" Antauri walked off stage and, not even a glance, ignored Melodie.

"Antauri…" Melodie said to herself.

"NOW IT'S THE GOLDEN GIRL WITH THE MOON COLORED EYES! MELDOIE! WITH THE SONG-"

"WAIT!" Melodie yelled. She ran on stage and whispered in the host's ear.

Afterward, Melodie ran off stage to finish getting ready.

"ALRIGHT! WELL, I GUESS MELODIE WANTS TO DO A DIFFERENT SONG NOW! SO CLAP YOUR HANDS HARDER THAN EVER, FOR MELODIE!"

Melodie walked out wearing a black dress and white flats, also a black glove (left) and a white glove (right).

"I was going to sing a song that told everyone how I feel, or how I felt, but now I am going to sing a different song. Hope you like it."

Music started up and it was fast.

**M:**_ Forever is long time, I'm not going to lie/Is that a promise you can make/Are we in the right place at the wrong time/Right now I really need some space/Together on the front line/Look me in the eye/Tell it straight to my face/Are we going to work it out or pack it in/I guess this is the chance we take/__**(Chorus)**__'Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, has me/And you are the only one who's close to enough to drive me crazy/Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be/But the things that you do and the things that you say/Make me wanna stay __**(Chorus end)**__/Everything is alright, some of the time/Are we going through a phase/Are we moving too fast, too slow/Am I just afraid to make mistakes/I want to keep it real now and don't make a sound/I want to see it in your eyes/Are we going to shake it up or knock it down/But deep inside I know that we'll survive/__**(Chorus)**__/Through the ups and downs, I do/Just want to be with you/With you/'Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, has me/And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy/__**(Chorus)**__/But the things that you do/And the things that you say/Make me want to stay._

At the end of the song Melodie ran down the stairs that were in the front of the stage. She sat down at the tables with everyone else. Her and Seala hugged and started talking when the stage lights started flickering on and off. Melodie and Seala stopped talking, actually the whole crowd stopped chatting, and stared at the stage as the lights stopped flickering there were little side conversations until Antauri came out with a stool and guitar and just down. He tuned the guitar until it was right and then started playing it. Nova was confused, this was not part of her plan, this was his plan.

**A:**_ I can't blame you for thinking that/You never really knew at all/I tried to deny you but nothing/Ever made me feel so wrong/I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through/But I know that we got lost along the way/__**(Chorus) **__Here I am with all my heart/I hope you understand/I know I let you down/But I'm never gonna make that mistake again/You brought me closer to who I really am/Come take my hand I want the world to see/What you mean to me/What you mean to me __**(End Chorus)**__/Just know that I'm sorry I never/Wanted to make you feel so small/Our story is just beginning we'll let/The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah/And every time I think of you I think of how/You pushed me through and showed me/How much better I could be/__**(Chorus)**_

Okay now he's not playing the guitar. He set it down next to him and he stood up holding the microphone. As his singing this next verse Antauri is slowing making his way down the stairs of the stage and over to Melodie's table.

_You make me feel like I'm myself/Instead of being someone else/I wanna live that everyday/When you say what no one else/Will say you know exactly/How to get to me/You know it's what I need, yeah/__**(Chorus)**_

Now that he's made his way over. Antauri knees on the ground and holds one of Melodie's hands while he finishes the song. At the end of the song, Antauri stands up and looks at Melodie.

"Melodie?" He asks.

Melodie can feel that old time feeling come back again, the same one from when they first met. Her heart started racing, her face got hot and red, and she felt all nervous.

"Um…yes Antauri?"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was stupid to act that way. I just thought you wanted a different me. I don't know why but that's how I felt. Please, if you won't take me back, a least say that you forgive me."

Melodie was silent for a moment, then she looked mad and stood up right in Antauri's face. She grabbed the microphone from Antauri's hand.


	12. Back Together And Gone Again

**Chapter Twelve**

**Back Together And Gone Again**

"_I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was stupid to act that way. I just thought you wanted a different me. I don't know why but that's how I felt. Please, if you won't take me back, a least say that you forgive me."_

_Melodie was silent for a moment, then she looked mad and stood up right in Antauri's face. She grabbed the microphone from Antauri's hand._

"Antauri?" She sounded mad.

"Yes?" He sounded scared.

"You think you can show up on the stage, sing a song for me, and ask me to forgive you, and you think I will?" Melodie asked through the microphone.

"Um…uh…" Antauri didn't know how to respond to this.

Melodie wrapped her arms around Antauri's neck and kissed him. After a minute she pulled away, gently. She was smiling now and now Antauri was confused and shocked all at once.

"That is _the_ sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me before. And I'll only forgive you if you forgive me."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I over reacted about everything. I'm sorry."

"Melodie, I could never be mad at you. You are sweet, gentle, strong, and most of all beautiful."

"Oh you."

"Come here."

Antauri pulled Melodie by the arms and kissed her. He let go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Melodie wrapped her arms around Antauri's neck. They kissed until the whole crowd went into a roar of relief and some were even cheering, like Sprx (l.o.l).

"WELL FINALLY! OKAY YOU TWO, SIT DOWN! NEXT UP ARE TWO GIRLS YOU KNOW AND YOU'VE SEEN! CARBON AND JINMAY!" the host said, breaking the moment.

They both came out wearing their team uniforms except Carbon's was a little different this time. She didn't have her mask on, and her hair was in two pig-tails instead of one.

"Alright! Who's ready to rock?" Carbon shouted.

The crowd went crazy!

"Well, let's get this party started! But first, Carbon and I put together a little something for the HyperForce! This song comes with a video we put together! So here we GO!" Jinmay added.

A video came up on stage and Carbon pressed a button and the video started.

**Video: **_While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abanded Super Robot. It then my life was changed by the mysterious Power Primate. The Robot Monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, made their leader. Our quest: save Shuggazoom city from the evils of the Skeleton King._

**C&J:** _Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!/Fighting any evil, they're Shuggazoom's hope/Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!/Defeating any foe_

**Video: **_Antauri/Sprx/Gibson/Nova/Otto/Chiro!_

**C&J:**_ Jinmay too!/Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!/If you need a hero, that's a name you should know/Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!/Come on with us, let's GO!_

The lights flickered and then stopped and new music started and the girls were wearing different outfits. Carbon wore a black overall dress, purple shirt, purple tutu (underneath), purple leggings, and black shoes. Jinmay: black overall dress, pink polo, pink leggings, black shoes, pink and black stripped finger-less gloves. Their hair was the same, and they each held a microphone in their hands. They danced around the stage and jumped up and down.

**Both:** _Just give me a beat/That's all I need is a beat/Nothing more than a beat/__**(Chorus)**__ La, da, dada, da, la, da, da, dada, dada, ooooo/It's something like a party/La, da, dada, da, la, da, da, dada, dada, ooooo/I'm inviting everybody/DJ keep it coming/DJ keep it, keep it coming/When the speakers starts to thumping/Everybody starts to jump in/ Cuz we all up in here/Our hands up in the air a-singing/La, da, da, dada, dada, ooooo__**(End Chorus)**__/I know you think/This song is about ya/It's all about me, myself/And I'm out/Where my people at/You in the front and in the back/Stop the beat, lemme get a clap/__**(Crowd claps)**__/That's what I'm talking 'bout, yeahh/I'm gunna give you what you been missing/And I'm the thing that you really need/I wanna know if you're ready for what/I've got in store/If you know the words then sing/__**(Chorus)**__/Now 8 and up above is coming out on the floor/That's why I decided to give y'all what you want/Just a little more/People say they want some more/They're sick of this/Well we're the cure/That's what I'm talking 'bout, yeah/I'm gunna give you what you been missing/And I know I'm the thing that you really need/I wanna know if you're all ready for what/I've got in store/If you know the words then sing/__**(Chorus)**__/This song is never ending/So stop pretending/Like you've forgotten any of the words/Get a clue/So easy to do/Now I want everyone to sing/You should all know my melody/Goes a little something like/__**(Chorus)**_

The song ended and the two ran off stage.

"WHOO-HOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WELL, THAT'S THE END OF THE TALENT CONTEST! SO NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The boys were at one table and girls were at one right next to them. Some slow music started up. Gibson got up and walked over to Seala.

"Seala? Would you like to dance?" He asked, so sweetly.

"I would." Seala took his hand and they walked over to an open spot to dance.

After a moment Seala looked kind of sad.

"Seala, is there something wrong?"

"No I'm fine. It's just this song reminds me of…" She trailed off.

They stopped dancing. Gibson gave her a hug, because she started crying.

"What does it remind you of?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

They started dancing again. They were silent for a few minutes. The music came to a halt when everyone started screaming and running. The HyperForce and MegaForce stared at what everyone was screaming at. A giant meteor was coming down, hard and fast. Carbon and Chiro stood up from their seats.

"Monkeys, Mobilize!" They both shouted.

Everyone got into the Super Robot and flew up to the meteor. They flew in front of it so they could shoot it but just as they were going to, the power shut off.

"Hey what's going on?" Nova asked.

"I don't know, but we're right in the way of the meteor!" Otto shouted.

"Oh no!" Gizmo looked behind her and saw Melodie holding wires in her hand. "Melodie? What are you doing? We need those to-AAHH!"

"I'm sorry Gizmo. But they're in there."

That's the last of what Gizmo heard before she shut down. Then Gizmo woke up and the room was full of light.

"Gizmo, can you hear me? Gizmo?"

The voice sounded echoed, and her vision was blurred, but it slowly came into focus and she saw Otto.

"Otto?" Then she popped up from her previous position and looked around. "Melodie? Where's Mel?" She asked eagerly. Seala walked over and put a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "No. Melodie…"

Gizmo sat down on the ground and started crying. Seala hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down.

"AH! I should've been out there! I should've stopped her!" Elella yelled from the sick bay.

Apparently getting the news from Gibson. She came storming out of the sick bay.

"Elella, calm down, please. You're in no condition to be standing. Please come back into the sick bay." Gibson begged.

"No, I'm going to take a space walk and look for her. Because she can't be gone. Mom can't be just gone like that!"

"Elella! You maybe my older sister, but I'm in charge, and I'm telling you to go back into the sick bay and let Gibson finish!" Carbon demanded.

Elella muttered something or other and walked back into the sick bay with Gibson following.

"Carbon? Is she really gone?" Gizmo asked.

Gizmo looked like a little girl asking where her mommy was.

"Oh, Gizmo. I wish she wasn't, but she is." Carbon said bending down to Gizmo's height and hugging her.

After a few hours, everyone was just sitting around and a few were crying. That was until Seala came up the tubes.

"Everyone, I need help!"

"Seala, what is it? Did you find Melodie?" Carbon asked.

"No, but there is someone, or I said some ones, that Gizmo has been missing since Planet Zon." Seala said.

"BIBI AND GIGI!"

Seala nodded and Gizmo hugged her older sister hard.

"Oh, Gizmo. I can't breathe."

Gizmo let go.

"Sorry Seala. I guess I got over excited."

"That's alright. But they're trapped inside that meteor and I can't get them out."

"Alright. Everyone get supplies-"

"Carbon, there's no time." Seala said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, that meteor is a ship and it was a gas leak. If we don't get them out soon then the ship will explode. We have to go now!" Then everyone got in the tubes by couples, except Antauri who got in by himself.

Antauri was sad about Melodie. When they got down there, everyone got to work. Then Antauri got them to stop. He phased through the ship and got the two out. The two were little monkeys, small like one of Nova's stuffed animals, and they were both brown, but one had blue eyes and the other had pink eyes. They, also, were both wearing a necklace. The one with blue eyes had a 'B' on its necklace, and other one had a 'G' on it. Antauri got out and handed Seala and Gibson the two. The three of them got off the ship and tried to put out the fire but it was no use.

"The fire is just getting bigger!" Carbon shouted. "What do we do?"

Then a figure appeared on top of the ship.


	13. And Back Again!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**And Back Again!**

"_The fire is just getting bigger!" Carbon shouted. "What do we do?"_

_Then a figure appeared on top of the ship._

No one noticed the figure, but they screamed and ran away from the fire and ship.

"Oh no! That ship will destroy the whole city!" Carbon yelled.

"Let me handle this." Jin said.

Jin ran over to the wrecked ship and grabbed it. He flew it up into space and threw it. All the others could see was a huge explosion.

"JIN!" Carbon yelled.

"Carbon, it's no use!" Carbon looked at her brother. "He's gone." Chiro said.

Carbon cried and Chiro held her tight.

"Why'd you tell her that? It's bad enough mom's gone! But now he is too!" Elella yelled.

"Elella, it's alright. He was only telling-"

"No Carbon! This is too far! I'm out." And with that Elella flew away.

"Elella! Come back!" Carbon yelled.

Elella kept on flying.

A few days later…

The remaining MegaForce stayed with the HyperForce. No one bothered on working on the MegaRobot. No one saw Carbon for two days.

"Carbon! Please come out! Look I know how you feel!" Chiro yelled through the door, but there was no answer. "I lost Antauri once, and look what happened! He came back!" Still no answer. "Carbon please? Please come out! I wanna help!"

There was still no answer, so Chiro just walked away. Chiro couldn't be mad at his sister for not talking to anyone or locking herself up in a room. She was upset about losing three more people in her family. He would be upset too if it was him. Chiro left the bedroom level.

In the guest room Carbon was in…

Carbon lay on the bed holding a picture of her whole family from when they met Jin. Carbon's face was soaked with tears. She couldn't stop crying, she lost her sister, Melodie, and Jin all in one day. That was too much for her to handle.

In the command room…

Chiro came down his orange tube, to be almost tackled by Seala and Gizmo with worried looks.

"CHIRO! Is she out of the room!" They both asked.

Chiro stared at them for a second, then answered.

"Sorry guys. Carbon won't come out of the room."

Seala and Gizmo went from worry to upset in two seconds. Seala only walked over to the chairs and sat down, while Gizmo started sobbing. Chiro noticed the sudden change in everyone since everything happened and so badly wanted to do something but didn't know what. Then he noticed that a certain silver simian was not in the room anymore.

"Hey, where's Antauri?" Chiro asked.

Gibson and Otto looked at each other then Otto blurted out.

"He went to look for Elella!" Otto quickly covered his mouth.

Gibson only smacked his forehead in disbelieve that Otto just told a secret.

"He what?" Chiro shouted.

"Antauri told us not to tell you. Sorry Chiro."

"It's alright Gibson. Everyone STAY here! I'm going to look for him." Chiro demanded, and then strapped on his rocket pack and flew off.

High in the sky of Shuggazoom…

Antauri was staring at the ground, hoping to find the one person to get Carbon out of that dark, gloomy room she locked herself in.

"Where are you?" Antauri whispered.

"Antauri!" Antauri stopped in mid-air to answer his communicator.

"Yes Chiro?"

"Wait up! I wanna help!"

"Chiro, stop shouting. I can hear you just fine."

"Oops sorry." Chiro and Antauri hung up.

A few minutes later, Chiro showed up by Antauri's side. After about a half an hour of the search Chiro had to ask.

"Antauri?"

"Yes, Chiro?"

"How are you doing?"

Antauri and Chiro stopped in mid-air and Antauri stared at Chiro. Then he spoke.

"What do you mean Chiro?"

"I mean, how are you so calm when your girlfriend left without a reason?"

Antauri continued flying with Chiro right behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Chiro asked again.

"How are you so calm?"

"Chiro, there's somewhere we need to go."

Chiro was confused, but followed close by anyways. After a while, they finally landed in the park. There was no one there. It was quiet, but Antauri was acting so strange. He was looking around, like to see if anyone was coming.

"Antauri, what the heck is going on? We need to find Elella so we can get Carbon out of that room!"

"I know. I sensed her here. But I don't see her."

"What?" Chiro started looking as well.

After a few minutes, something fell out of a tree and on top of Chiro, which knocked him out. After a while, Chiro started to wake up. His vision was blurred and the voices and sounds were echoed for a minute. Then they were clear, and he started to sit up slowly and he held his head.

"Oh, what happened?" Chiro asked.

"Oh Chiro! You're alright!" A very fimilar voice said hugging him.

Chiro looked to who was holding and saw his sister.

"Carbon! You're out of you're room?"

Carbon let go and stared at him.

"Yeah. When I heard about Elella falling on you, I came out quickly! I was so worried about you and Elella!"

"Elella? Where is she?"

Carbon pointed to the bed next to Chiro and he looked at Elella then at Carbon.

"Carbon, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything. You and Elella, you two have been through so much and now all this is happening. I just don't know what to do to help."

Chiro felt a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't Carbon. He looked and saw Elella, awake.

"Elella! You're awake!" Carbon shouted and hugged Elella tightly.

Elella hugged back and they both started laughing. After a moment, Elella looked at Chiro, who was walking out of the room. Elella jumped off the bed and followed Chiro out.

"Hey Chiro." Chiro stopped and turned around. "Thanks for taking care of the kiddette, kid."

That was the first time Elella actually called Chiro 'kid'. Chiro just smiled and gave Elella the thumbs up.

Two hours later…

"Chiro! Antauri! Chiro! Antauri! Chiro! Antauri!" Carbon and Elella came in running from their walk around Shuggazoom.

"What is it you two? You look as if Melodie came back to life. Oops, sorry guys. Didn't mean it like that." Chiro started.

"Oh, I wouldn't about that Chiro."

"Why not?" Antauri asked.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. When Antauri turned around his lips and the other's lips touched together. The person pulled him forward and then pulled back.

"That's why."

It was Melodie!

"Melodie! What are you doing here? Where'd you go? What-"

"Antauri, calm down."

Antauri took a deep breathe and looked at her again.

"I just-I just can't believe…it's you."

"Oh believe it."

Something caught Antauri's eye. It was Melodie's arms and legs. They were scathed.

"Melodie, what happened?"

Melodie looked at her hands and legs then back at Antauri.

"Oh it was nothing. I just got hit by the meteor."

"What?"

"Yeah. Um…listen. I knew Bibi and Gigi were in the 'meteor' so I tried to stop it. When I did, I got hit to hard and got thrown to the side of it. Actually, I got thrown into an alley, which is probably why you didn't see me. But I'm fine, really."

Antauri held her by the arms, lightly so not hurt her.

"Are you sure?"

Melodie stared at Antauri's face for a moment. He looked so upset and worried about her. This was something you would never see on Antauri's face, not even for Chiro.

"Yes I'm fine. Seala and Gibson are going to fix me up."

"Melodie! We're ready!" Seala called from the opposite side of the room.

"Alright Seala! I'm coming!" Melodie turned around to Antauri again. "I gotta go. See you after?"

Antauri nodded and then Melodie started walking toward the sick bay when something caught her arm.

"Melodie?" She turned around.

"Yes Antauri?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Antauri…of course I would." Antauri sighed in relief. "Yeah, maybe we could double date with Seala and Gibson. Or Gizmo and Otto?"

Antauri looked up in confusion.

"What is double date?"

"A double date is when you and I go with another couple, like Seala and Gibson or Gizmo and Otto, on a date. Out to dinner, a movie, or something like that. Carbon reads stories that always have that happen and I think it's a good idea. Would do say? I mean it doesn't have to be those two, it could be anyone."

"Melodie! Come on!" Seala shouted again.

"I'm coming Ocean Song!" Melodie shouted back.

"Well hurry up!"

"You were saying?"

"Um…how about a triple date?"

"With who?"

"Gizmo and Otto, _and_ Seala and Gibson?"

"Sounds good. I'll ask Seala and Gibson, you ask Gizmo and Otto?"

Then they nodded and Melodie ran off.

"Oooo, Antauri's got a date with Melodie." Carbon sang.

Antauri completely forgot they were there and jumped from her saying that.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why didn't you suggest me and Jinmay?" Chiro asked.

"Because you already made plans, remember?" Even Carbon knew about these _plans_ of Chiro's.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

**Me: Alright so I lied, again! The worst you could do is flame me! So, I didn't answer why Seala was crying over a song. I'll do it NEXT chapter! Alright! So don't kill me! Or harm me in any other WAY! AAHH!**

***Nova tries to kill me for not answering the question like I said I would!***

**Gizmo: Bye everyone! SRMTMFGfan14 will update ASAP!**

**Me: When'd you get here?**

**Chiro: We've all been here the whole time. How could you **_**not**_** notice us staring over your shoulder like this?**

**Me: Well, will you get your teammate under control, please?**

**Chiro: Sure thing. Nova! Stand down!**

**Nova: *sighs* Aww man, alright.**


	14. The Date

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Date**

"Alright, I'm here." Melodie said walking into the sick bay.

"Hop on up and lay down please." Seala responded.

Melodie did as told and laid on the table. Seala pulled the computer scanner over Melodie and turned to Gibson.

"Alright. She's set."

"Here we go."

A light went off and then Seala pulled the scanner away.

"When will the results come out?" Seala asked.

"A few minutes." Gibson answered.

"Well, while we're waiting, may I ask you two something?" Melodie said sitting up.

"Of course Melodie. You know you can ask me anything." Seala answered.

"Same for me." Gibson added.

"Well, um…how would you feel about triple dating?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well, Antauri and I are going on a date tomorrow and wanted you two go as well. Would you like to?"

"Oh, so it's a double date? Of course. Doesn't it sound like fun Gibson?"

"Go on date tomorrow, with another couple around? Hmm…I guess it wouldn't be that bad. But you said triple dating, what does that mean?"

"Well, Antauri suggested we asked you two…and…Otto and Gizmo." Melodie answered.

The two of them looked at Melodie then at each other then back at Melodie.

"Won't they ruin everything?" Gibson asked.

"What do you mean?" Seala asked.

"I hate to admit this but Otto is really annoying around me. And having two of him around is double the trouble for me."

"Oh Gibson. They won't bother you. I'm sure Antauri will have everything under control with them." Melodie assured.

"I hope so."

The next day…

The boys were sitting around with everyone else waiting on Melodie, Seala, and Gizmo. Gibson had a blue dress shirt with a white suit jacket vest and white pants. Antauri wore a gray dress shirt with a dark blue suit jacket vest and gray pants. And Otto wore a black dress shirt with a green suit jacket and black pants.

"Where are they?" Gibson said.

"Calm down Gibson. Seala just called and said that Gizmo had trouble with her outfit. They're on their way right now." Nova said.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Besides, Seala wouldn't be the only one to run away from you, Brain Strain." Sprx teased.

"Sprx, knock it off." Nova said punching Sprx in the arm.

"Ow…you know it's true."

Nova hit Sprx on head this time.

"Oh I forgot my tie." Otto said.

"Here…Jinmay, Elella, Carbon and I made you guys these." Nova said holding out three different colored ties.

They were white, gray, and green. The guys took them and smiled.

"Hey thanks. This looks better than the one I was going to wear." Otto thanked.

"Yes, but…um…how do you put this on?" Gibson asked.

"Here let me help." Carbon said. She took the tie from Gibson's hand and started tying it around his neck. "Besides, if you're going out with my sister, you have to look good because I think you make her really happy, Gibson."

Gibson smiled. When Carbon was done she helped Antauri and Otto with their ties.

"There, you all look handsome." Carbon said stepping away.

"Thanks Carbon." Otto said.

"You guys are welcome."

Then the tubes swished up to the command room with the three girls inside.

"Hey guys." Gizmo said.

Seala wore a pale blue strap-less dress with black flats and black gloves and a black mini jacket. Gizmo wore a gold shirt, green skirt, gold colored leggings, and a pair of black knee high boots and a green mini jacket. And Melodie wore a yellow dress with an orange strap around the waist, an orange mini jacket, and yellow flats. They walked over to the boys, who were in a state of shock.

"Hi." Seala said.

"Um…uh…hi." Gibson strutted and blushed at the same time.

"You look very handsome tonight."

"You look very beautiful."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Not at all." Gibson then held out his hand. "Here, I thought you might have liked this."

It was a pale blue rose, real. Seala took it and smiled.

"Thank you Gibson. Oh, I didn't get you anything."

"Of course you did."

"I did?"

"You. Here, let allow me."

Gibson took the rose and wrapped it around Seala's ear.

"How do I look?"

"Prefect."

"Gizmo, Melodie?"

"You look great." Gizmo said holding her thumb up.

"Yes." Melodie said.

At the restaurant…

"Here we are." Otto said.

"Wow, we've never seen this part of town." Gizmo said.

"We haven't seen much of the city at all Gizmo." Melodie said.

"Oh, right."

"Well, shall we?" Antauri asked.

Everyone nodded and walked inside. They found a table and sat down. The boys pushed in the girls' chairs and then sat down on the opposite side on the table. Then they looked at the menus. Melodie got up to go the bathroom, when she was gone Antauri put his menu down, and groaned quietly. Gibson, sitting next to him, put his menu down.

"What's the matter Antauri?"

"Melodie hasn't said one word to me all night."

"Maybe she doesn't know what to say." Gizmo said.

"I hate to say it, but I think Gizmo's right." Seala said.

"Oh, here she comes." Otto said.

They all put their menus back up. No one noticed what was going on until Antauri looked over to her. A boy came over to her and acted sweet to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Melodie was giggling and the boy was kissing her hand and acting romantic toward her. That's when Antauri got up from his seat and walked over.

"Hello Melodie. Who's this?" Antauri asked.

"Oh Antauri. This is Evan. We were just talking about you. He heard me singing the other day and thought I was amazing. Isn't that sweet?"

"Well, it's nice to meet the guy of the hour. You have a wonderful girl here. You are one lucky guy, Antauri." Evan said, he had a British accent.

"It's nice to meet you too Evan. And thank you. I think I'm pretty lucky myself. Do you have a girl yourself?"

"Actually, yes. She's right over there." Evan pointed to a girl about his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Her name's Michele."

"Oh, she looks so cute Evan. Well, we better get back to our table and eat. It was nice meeting you." Melodie said quickly.

Then she started pushing Antauri away.

"What's wrong Melodie?" Antauri asked.

"I have the most strangest feeling around him. It didn't feel right." Melodie said.

They continued their night and had a great time doing it. Gibson and Otto didn't argue over anything like Gibson thought they would. About twelve o'clock they returned home. As they came up stairs, they saw no one awake and went to bed. The whole MegaForce slept in the guest room now. The girls quietly went into the room and fell on a bed together. As for the boys, they fell to the floor and fell asleep, unlike the girls who couldn't sleep. They had to much of a good time to sleep. So they stayed up until three in the morning and then finally fell asleep talking about the night.


	15. Hunger and More

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hunger and More**

"Alright Gizmo! Give it your best shot!" Melodie encouraged.

"Slice 'em and dice 'em!" Gizmo shouted as she sliced up three training bots.

"Way to go Gizmo!" Elella cheered.

"Thanks Elella. How about you? What about that new move you've been trying out?" Gizmo said.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You got nothing do you?" Nova asked.

"I do too! I'll show ya."

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Carbon whispered to Nova. "Now Elella be careful this time!" Carbon shouted over.

"Nothing will happen."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." Carbon teased.

Elella ignored the comment and got her magnets out.

"Antauri, hit it!" Elella said in a playful tone.

Then a plasma ray came out of the floor about two yards away from Elella and charged up. As the ray charged, so did Elella's magnets.

"What's she doing?" Sprx asked.

"She's making her power stronger by taking electrons from the air around her." Carbon explained.

"Doesn't she need to breathe?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah. Which is why she should put her breathing mask on!" Carbon shouted over to Elella.

"Oh, shut up Carbon!" Elella said putting on her breathing mask.

After the plasma ray was done charging, it shot right at Elella, but she didn't even move.

"This is where she needs to work on it." Seala said.

"I heard that, know-it-all!"

"You were supposed to Elley!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me know-it-all!"

When the plasma ray stopped, Elella put her magnets away and walked over to Seala shouting, as Seala was shouting with her. They started arguing.

"Hey Brain-Strain! Keep your girlfriend on a shorter leash!" Sprx said.

Then Gibson and Sprx got into an argument, which had Blaze and Nova get into.

"Hey guys!" Carbon said.

"Hey team!" Chiro said.

"Everyone shut up!" A voice said from behind.

Everyone stopped and looked at who was talking.

"JIN!" Carbon said happily.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, Carbon! I'm so glad you're okay." Jin looked over to everyone else and saw the two littlest monkeys up and running around. "I'm glad to see your friends are okay. And Melodie, I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you again Jin." Melodie said.

"Jin! Jin!" the one with pink eyes said running over.

Now you see, Gigi and Bibi are twins. Also, they are very little, but bigger than Socko. They're only five years old, well, if they weren't robotic they would be. Gigi and Bibi have been around for as long as the MegaForce has been.

"Hey there. You must Gigi, right? And you must be Bibi. Aw, look how cute you two are." Jin said bending down to the ground.

"Jin is funny." Gigi said.

"That's the first time she's talked since they woke up." Seala said.

"Oh, did you two miss me?" Jin asked.

Bibi doesn't talk much, by the way. It's like a Phineas and Ferb deal.

So later that day…

Gibson and Seala were in the lab, Melodie and Antauri were meditating, Gizmo and Otto were in the workshop, and everyone else were either playing a video game or watching the racing video game. After a few minutes Gizmo and Otto walked into the room. No one talked until an unknown sourced noise started up. Gizmo looked down and held her stomach.

"I must be hungry. My bad. You know, I didn't notice until now that none of us have eaten for a few days." Gizmo said.

Melodie and Antauri broke from their concentration.

"Gizmo's right. My team and I haven't eaten for a few days." Melodie started, then something donned on her. "Seala!" Melodie called.

There was no answer from, neither, her or Gibson.

"Seala! Gibson!"

BOOM! Something made an explosion and then there was a figure walking out of the laboratory. It was dark and hard to see because of the smoke.


	16. The In Between Story of the Fire

**WARNING: There will be a lot of OOCness and a lot of lovey-dovey actions and thoughts in here, but they are age approved. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The in Between Story of the Lab Fire**

After training that same day, Gibson and Seala decide to spend some extra time in the lab. They both were wearing goggles and mixing chemicals together.

"Humm…Seala?" Gibson asked her partner.

Seala looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Um…never mind."

"Gibson? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, no, no. It was nothing, really."

Seala walked over and stood right in front of Gibson.

"You are a horrible liar."

"*sigh* Alright. You remember last week, when we danced at the Talent Contest?"

"How could I not? You are a great dancer."

"Yes, well, um…you started to crying because the song reminded you of something. I have to know, what was it that made you cry?"

Seala stepped back and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Seala said.

Seala started running out but hit a wall next to her. Up on a self was some very dangerous chemicals, which fell over when Seala hit the wall. Then a there was an explosion and a fire started.

Back to the other P.O.V (last chapter)…

"_Seala! Gibson!"_

_BOOM! Something made an explosion and then there was a figure walking out of the laboratory. It was dark and hard to see because of the smoke._

Everyone ran over to see if the two were alright, but only saw fire and smoke, and a figure.

"Seala? Gibson?" Melodie asked.

The figure came out of the smoke and fell to the ground.

"Gibson!" Chiro said.

"I'm alright. Is Seala out here?"

"Seala? No." Nova answered.

That's when Gibson stood up and started running into the fire but only to be stopped by Sprx and Otto.

"Seala!" Gibson shouted.

Seala's P.O.V…

"Seala!" That's all I hear besides the crackling of the fire.

I slowly wake up, it's hot. I sit up and look around.

"Gibson!" I call around, but there was no answer.

I try to get up but I can't, my right ankle hurts and my left arm is broken, but I know I have to get up and get out of here. It's either that or I'm going burn. There's too much smoke, and I started to cough violently. I try yelling for help, but it's no use, I'm too weak from the smoke. I lay back down and start falling asleep, but right before I do, I feel a pair of hands grabbing me, then I black out.

Gibson's P.O.V…

When I got out of the fire and smoke, I thought that I'd be tackled by Seala, but I was wrong. She was still in there, burning. I stood up and started running into the fire, but to only be stopped by Sprx and Otto. They tried pulling me away, but I wouldn't move away, only toward.

"Please, let me get her out of there!" I shouted.

"Gibson, you could die in there!" I heard from behind.

I stopped and turned around. No one was speaking, I looked down and saw Gigi and Bibi standing there. I bent down to their size.

"Don't go! Don't go!" They shouted.

They ran over and hugged me, begging me not to go. I hugged them back. After a moment I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I looked and saw Antauri, and Melodie.

"We'll go in, and get her out." Melodie said.

I nodded, then they walked into the fire for some time. After a few moments, the fire was mostly out, and Antauri and Melodie had emerged from the fire, holding Seala. They brought her into the sick bay, with me following. Gently, Antauri and Melodie laid Seala down on a table. Seala looked in pain, but sleeping. She looked like that princess she told me about, who was it? That's right, Sleeping Beauty. Seala looked like her.

Antauri and Melodie had me lay down on a table right next to Seala. They started repairs, while Gizmo and Otto started repairs on my lab-I could see they behind Antauri.

"Will she be okay?" I had to ask.

Melodie looked over with a smile on her face.

"Of course. It's just a sprained ankle and a few repairs on her arm. She'll live."

"It's good to know that." I said.

After sometime, Antauri and Melodie said I was fine and left. Seala was still resting. They put the cardiac monitor on Seala, so is to watch her heart rate. I feel like we're back on Planet Zon, when Chiro and Carbon had saved us from Skeleton Queen and Mandra. I refused to Seala, here in the sick bay, I still have that promise from back on Planet Zon. I will not leave her side until she wakes up. I fell asleep on the table next to her, while holding her hand.


	17. The Songs Means

**Me: Hey guys! What up? Okay, so what does the last part of the previous chapter remind you of? (Hint-first story). And that wasn't even intentional for me to do that. So if everybody thinks I'm doing a High School Musical bit with this story series, don't because I really did not mean to.**

**Gizmo: Yeah, I told her that after I read the first story.**

**Me: Thank you Gizmo. I really did not mean to, but it's a better situation than the one back on Planet Zon. ( Couldn't come up with another name for the planet.) And I also noticed that I do not have a disclaimer anywhere, so…I promised Melodie and Seala could do it.**

**Melodie & Seala: SRMTMFGfan14 does not own anything in this story, but the OC's including the villains. SO DON'T SUE! Thank you. And on with the story.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Song Means…**

Seala's P.O.V…

The next day I woke up and saw nothing but blackness, but I could hear someone sleeping. I sat up and try using my hands but couldn't move my left hand. Something had a hold of it.

"Seala?" I hear a voice.

I know this voice. It's sweet and gentle.

"Gibson? Where are you?"

"Right here. I'm right next to you."

"Are you the one holding my hand?"

"Yes. Seala, can you see me?"

"No, I can only see blackness. Please help me get whatever I have on off."

Now I felt his hands grab my arms.

"Seala, you're not wearing anything."

"What?"

"Seala, sit here. Don't go anywhere. You hear me? Don't go anywhere. I'm getting help."

I could hear him running out of the room. As I listened to him leave, I was in a state of shock. He had _never_ used that tone of worry before. It was a little bit of the fact that I now could not see, but it mostly of the tone Gibson had used with me. Something snapped me out of my thoughts, another voice.

"Seala!" I was then 'tackled' (hugged) by two people.

"Melodie? And-"

"It's me, Gizmo."

"Gizmo?"

"Seala, what happened?" I heard from Melodie.

"I, honestly, don't know. I woke up and-"

"I see the problem!" Gizmo shouted.

Honestly, Gizmo is such a little girl sometimes. Anyways, after a few moments I could see again! And everyone was there, in the sick bay. But here comes another problem. Gizmo jumped down from behind me.

"You're welcome." She said kind of angrily.

I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Gizmo, I believe you turned off her voice mechanism." Antauri said.

"Oops, sorry. Don't worry Sea Song, I'll fix ya."

"Wait Gizmo. I think I like her better this way."

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen that were next to me and wrote. Afterward, I handed it to Elella. She got mad, and Sprx took it from her and read a loud.

"You have to have a brain to think Elly." Then he started laughing.

Gizmo jumped back down and said something, but I couldn't hear her. I saw Gibson yelling at her, so I got up and signaled for him to calm down. I smiled at him, and bent down to where Gizmo was now crying. I held her. I think I started humming, but I couldn't hear anything, until something turned on. I looked behind me and saw Otto had fixed me. Gizmo stopped crying and stood up, as did I. I walked over to Gibson.

"Now you Mister! You don't yell at her!" I shouted at Gibson.

"I'm sorry, I was only-"

I cut him off by kissing him. I don't care if everyone else saw me, I just wanted to. After a moment, I pulled away.

"You don't yell at her, because I do."

He didn't say anything, Gibson just stood there and blushed. I could see how red his fur was. I walked out of the sick bay, smiling harder than ever! I just couldn't believe it, how much Gibson cared for me. I know it was meant to be.

After about an hour (Seala's P.O.V)…

I was in a chair reading, when the book was lowered.

"Oh, Gibson." I said, standing up. "How are you?"

"Come here." He grabbed my arm and pulled.

We went up the blue tube and it brought us to the bedroom level. Gibson pulled me again and brought me to a room that was second on the left. When we entered, I couldn't believe my eyes! There were books and chemicals everywhere I looked! I've slept in here, but I never really noticed anything. We were in his room.

"Seala, please. I need to talk with you."

"Alright. Coming. Wow, I never noticed anything in here before."

I sat down in front of him.

"I have to know. Please, about the song. Or was it me? Please, Seala! You can tell me."

I starred at him. Then I frowned.

"It was a song. The song I never-"

"Never what?"

"I never got to give you. I wrote it down. I was going to give it to you before we left a few months before, but it got ripped up in the struggle. Then I thought of singing at the Talent Contest, but I couldn't muster enough courage to do it. So I wrote down again, but it got destroyed in the fire." I started crying.

I felt a hand go under my chin and lift my head up. Gibson wiped away my tears.

"So, sing it now. While we're the only ones around."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright. It's called 'Romeo and Juliet'." I put I CD in the music player he had in there (don't why he did) and pressed play.

**S: **_**(Chorus)**__It's a lot like,/Romeo and Juliet/It feels like,/Something's happening to me(x1)/Romeo and Juliet/In the summer time,/I met a guy/He was so fine/He blew my mind/My friends are tellin' me/"Girl, he's a loser"/But they can't see/__**(Chorus)/**__Romeo and Juliet (x3)/From the first time/I saw his eyes/There was sunshine every time/He walks into the room/I feel my heart go/Boom, Boom, Boom/__**(Chorus)/**__Romeo and Juliet (x3)/There was a time,/When I was young/And love it felt so strong/Now it comes back to me/What's going on/__**(Chorus x5)**_

"What'd you think?" I asked.

"I think it was just as beautiful as you."

"And how much is that?"

"Very." He put his forehead on mine. "It's my turn."

Gibson then kissed me.

Two hours later (No P.O.V)…

Seala and Gibson walked into the room, holding hands.

"Where'd you two love-birds go?" Elella asked.

"None of you're business Elly."

"Ooh! Don't call me that, Sea-Sea!"

"Ooh! That's it!"

Seala then let go of Gibson's hand and pounced on Elella, which started a cat-fight. The tubes swished up and everyone else walked in on the fight.

"Girls! Enough!" Carbon shouted, which made them stop. "Gibson, please take Seala into the lab for a while."

"Come on Seala." Gibson said pulling Seala away.

"Sprx, Nova. Would you two be so kind as to take Elella on a flight around town? It calms her nerves."

"Sure thing, kiddette." Sprx said.

Then the three ran off.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Carbon said.

"Hey, you're getting better at being a leader." Chiro said.

"Thank bro."

"Welcome. Now, it might take a few more days for you're Robot to get fixed up so-"

"Don't worry about." Carbon cut off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I talked it over with my team last night, except Seala, and we all agreed to stay on Shuggazoom with your team. And I mean for good this time."

"Really?"

"Yep, I thought: Well, everyone on my team gets along great with Chiro's team, and some are even paired together, so why should I tear them away from each other? And plus, I don't want to leave my brothers again."

"That's great Carbon. Wait. Did you say 'brother_s_'?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"Sprx, he's our brother." Carbon whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah, isn't that great?"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Well, while we were here before, Elella and I went back to the house we grew up in and found these."

Carbon held out four dog-tag necklaces. Each one had an engraving on it. One three of them had Chiro, Carbon and Elella's names on them, and the last one had 'S-P-R-X' on it.

"You and Elella found these? But how could Sprx have been with us? He was here, when I woke them up. And Sprx would've told me, right?"

"Sprx probably doesn't even remember. You didn't. And maybe when the fire happened Sprx ran away and found your team and they went to sleep."

"Yeah I guess so. Did you tell him yet?"

"Nope. All three of us will tell him when they get back."

"Deal."

An hour later…

The tubes swished up and Sprx, Nova, and Elella stepped out.

"Hey, Elella, Sprx. Come over here a sec." Carbon called.

The two opposites walked over.

"What up kiddette?" Sprx asked.

"Elella, let's him now."

"Tell who what?"

Carbon whispered in Elella's ear.

"Oh, that. Right. Okay, you or me?"

"You, since I told Chiro."

"Alright, what's going on here?" Sprx asked.

"Sprx, you're our brother." Elella said.

"What? But that's impossible. I was in the Robot when Chiro woke us up. How could I be your brother?"

"That's exactly what Chiro said." Carbon said.

"Yeah, but you could have ran away when the fire got put out. We could have been separated at some point during the fire and you got your memory erased." Chiro added.

"Okay, that I can see, but how do you know I was really there?"

"Because Elella and I found these." Carbon held the dog-tags out again, and Sprx took the one with his name on it.

"This is mine?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Well?" Elella said.

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you gonna put it on?"

Sprx smiled and put the necklace on. Then Carbon, Chiro, and Elella took theirs and put them on as well.

"There, now we're back together."

"Yeah!"

**Me: Okay, bet you didn't see that one coming. Believe me, if someone else wrote this, I'd be jumping out of my seat or in a state of shock. So, there's one last chapter coming up. Then on to the next story in the series of the MegaForce. Can't wait until I start that story! Alright R&R please!**


	18. The Final Chapter

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Final Chapter**

It's May 1st on Shuggazoom, and our heroes are talking and going at their daily schedules, including the MegaForce. The MegaRobot is fixed and ready to land except for a landing post.

"We're done! We're done!" Gizmo shouted as she ran into the room.

"You're done with what Giz?" Elella asked.

"The landing post for our MegaRobot! It's finally done!"

"Alright!" Elella said, giving her little sister a thumbs up.

"So we are able to land now?" Melodie asked.

"Yep! Thanks Otto's blueprints and tools and skill, we were able to finish in no time flat!"

"Oh, you know I had help from you." Otto said.

"It was nothing."

Otto kissed Gizmo.

"Well, should we land or just sit here and let Giz kiss her boyfriend?" Elella asked.

The two pulled away from each other.

"She right, we should probably land." Gizmo said, following the rest of the team out.

About an hour later…

"Where are they?" Nova asked.

"They're coming." Sprx said.

Nova noticed the necklace that her boyfriend was wearing.

"Hey Sprx?"

"Yeah Nova?"

"Where's you get the necklace?"

"What this old thing? Carbon, Elella, and Chiro gave it to me. The girls found it in the house they grew up in, the one that got burned down."

"Wait, so you're-"

"I know what you're going say. I was confused too. Something happened long ago that none of us remember, so don't worry about it."

"Actually, I was going to say, that explains your relationship with Chiro. You two have been _like_ brothers from the start, but you two have always been brothers."

Sprx was going to say something until he got cut off by Jin.

"Here they come!"

Everyone looked and saw the MegaRobot flying down to the ground. They landed prefect on the landing post that Gizmo and Otto finished making. The MegaForce came out of the giant robot.

"Now, we are moved in." Carbon said.

"Yeah, you're heroes on Shuggazoom now too." Chiro said.

"Hey Carbon? I gotta go." Jin said.

"What? Oh, right. Make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Will do. Bibi, Gigi, you two almost ready?"

"Just a minute Jin!" The two twins said.

"Alright!" Jin turned back to Carbon. "I wish I didn't have to say good-bye."

"Then don't. Until next time."

Jin wrapped his arms around Carbon and kissed her (on the lips). After a moment, they pulled away.

"Until next time." Jin said before running off.

They got in a small rocket and flew off.

"Well, they're gone. Oh, it's getting late. We should probably get to bed." Carbon said.

"Alright, good night." Chiro said.

"Night! See you all in the morning!" Carbon shouted over.

Everyone entered their robot and went to bed. It was a great day. The MegaForce get to sleep in their own beds and rooms, they have a new home, and are happy.

The End!

**Me: Yo! What up? So this is the end of Story 2. It was short but I really didn't know what else to write, so there you go. Hope you enjoyed the first and second stories enough to read the third story. And I know this story was shorter than the first but the chapters vary with each story. R&R please. Thank you all who have read, fav-ed, alerted, and reviewed. Whoo-hoo! Again, R&R please!**


End file.
